


The Stars in Your Eyes

by derireo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Modern Era, Morning Cuddles, No Beta, Tenderness, idk what else to tag but i just had a lot of love i wanted to pour onto dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Byleth loves to admire her sleeping husband's face in the morning.How she looks at him when he rouses from sleep is enough to make his heart burst.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	The Stars in Your Eyes

Their bedroom was dipped in darkness, accompanied with the slow thrum of their soft breathing going in rhythm with each other.

The slightest slivers of sunlight bled through their curtains as night turned into day and the little birds began singing their joy as they were excited for what the world had to offer them this time.

Their energetic whistles roused Byleth from her peaceful slumber, and almost immediately did she wake up. Many would keep their eyes shut for a few more minutes after regaining consciousness, but Byleth didn't.

Her eyelids flickered open not a beat later. She was a light sleeper as always.

The man that lay beside her still sleeping was Dimitri. Her sweet husband was a much deeper sleeper than she was, and sometimes it would prove difficult to wake him up when the two had to get ready for work.

Byleth sighed comfortably as the warmth of Dimitri's arm wound around her waist kept her from shivering in their otherwise chilly bedroom. She propped herself up just the slightest so that she would loom over her husband and was terribly endeared with how gentle his slumbering expression was.

The deep creases normally found on his forehead were gone, and the corners of his mouth were twitching upward. Whenever he slept was when he looked the most peaceful, and it was almost like he had no worries in the world.

His eyebrows were not furrowed either, and Byleth couldn't help but lift up her hand to caress the spot between them with her thumb in adoration.

His face twitched then, and the furrow came back for just a brief second. A heavy sigh escaped through his nostrils when the light touch of her fingertips traced over his brow bone then down his nose, her eyes full of love as she tried to commit each and every cut and angle of his face to memory.

The sunlight was getting brighter, slowly, and it soon warmed up their bedroom that was a few degrees colder not too long ago.

A soft murmur. A low grunt. Dimitri shifted in his sleep once her fingertips traced the curve of his lips and trailed down to scratch down the length of his throat.

She could not help but smile with fondness and carefully massaged her thumb into his adam's apple to make it bob, and she held her breath when his mouth parted open to release a throaty groan.

Truly, Dimitri was noisier in bed than he was when he hung out with friends.

Byleth's decadent laughter was what woke Dimitri up from his deep slumber, and his lone eye had to squint up at the lovely image of his wife still in her dishevelled state, smiling at him as if he were the moon itself.

The heat of the sun rays gently kissed his skin as he shifted to better accommodate his lovely wife that was curled up in his arm and when he lifted up his other one, the wedding ring around his finger glimmered prettily in the light.

_He never takes that thing off_ , she mused.

Another laugh escaped Byleth as he wrapped his second arm around her and slipped his hand beneath her loose shirt to remain in full contact, the cool touch of his ring against bare skin causing her to jolt in surprise.

"Mornin'." He whispered, voice scratchy.

Byleth responded in kind, bringing her hand back from his throat to encase his cheek in her soft palm, fingers splaying along the length of his jaw as she dipped her head down to press a feather light kiss to his forehead.

"Good morning." Her whisper was barely audible, but Dimitri heard her all the same. His smile was broad when he stared at her with clearer eyes and tickled the pads of his fingers against her skin despite knowing she was not ticklish.

With how he held her in his arms, unyielding and strong, it looked like Byleth wasn't going to be able to leave the bed anytime soon.

Her nimble fingers swiped along his kind face slowly, tracing along his brow bone once again until she reached the long strands of hair that hid away his scarred eyelid that he always kept behind an eye patch. In modern times, many would think Dimitri would go for a prosthetic eye, glass or not, but he had gone for the black cloth.

The only reason was because he broke his glass eye when handling it and couldn't bother to get another one. It took too much time and money.

But despite all of that, Byleth's fingers told him how much she loved him when she brushed away his tousled hair from his face to reveal the ragged scar that ran vertical atop his eyelid. She didn't care too much for his one handicap since it didn't change his selfless heart, and as long as he continued to show her that rare smile of his, there was nothing that could make Byleth love him any less.

He shifted uncomfortably at first when she uncovered the other half of his face but willed himself to calm down and swallow down the anxiousness that bubbled in his throat. He still had no idea how to feel about the loss of his eye though he had lost it quite a few years ago, and his fluctuating self esteem always sent contradicting thoughts to his brain.

Byleth always some how made him forget about this one part of himself that he had avoided talking about with other people. Even when they first met, when Dimitri first saw her, all of the air that was in his lungs left him and he feared that if he approached her like Sylvain had suggested, she'd get spooked or even find it amusing that he wore an eye patch.

It was surprising to say the least when she barely responded to the cloth on his face, but it definitely flustered him when her gaze immediately darted towards his lips rather than his eye.

"You're gorgeous." She had whispered to him then, and here she was whispering it once more in the comforting solace of their bedroom.

He flushed at the sudden praise as his breath caught in his throat while his wife only smiled in mild amusement, her crystal green eyes focusing on his scarred eyelid as she brushed the pad of her thumb over the raised skin. It wasn't the first time Byleth had complimented him, but it always managed to get some sort of reaction out of him that would have Byleth's heart fluttering.

She was so fond of that youthful innocence he managed to keep.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

Dimitri let his head rest more comfortably on the pillow beneath him to ponder. The light touches of Byleth's fingers caressing his face was a bit of a distraction, but he managed to mumble a quiet ' _good_ ' under his breath.

With Byleth as his own personal weighted blanket, there was no way he'd have slept terribly.

His wife's smile showed that she was satisfied with the answer he gave and Dimitri was immediately rewarded with a kiss to his cheek.

His heart swelled with joy as she continued to stare down at him with hearts in her eyes, and this time when her lips lightly brushed over the scarred skin of his eyelid, he let out a relaxed sigh and went pliant beneath her touch.

Their hands linked together atop his chest where his heart beat a soothing rhythm, and again below the watchful eye of the sun did his ring gleam in the light.

_One day, there will be a time where you come to love everything about yourself just as much as I love you._


End file.
